


Whatever It Takes

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [31]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

“Bran!” Jojen hissed as his boyfriend dragged him out of the raging party behind them. Bran stumbled into Jojen’s body, wrapping one arm around Jojen’s shoulder. Bran giggled against Jojen’s neck, his free arm snaking around his boyfriend’s waist. “This is wildly inappropriate.” 

“Nooooo….” Bran giggled, still trying to guide Jojen backwards. Jojen had to put in the effort to keep them both standing more than once. 

“Careful!” Jojen hissed as they nearly ended up sprawled out on the walking path. He kept his arms tight around Bran, not looking where they were going but directly at his boyfriend. Bran’s eyes were dark and his cheeks rosy, his tongue kept sticking out to run across his bottom lip. It was a familiar look, one Jojen was used to seeing on Jojen’s lap or when things were getting handsy during a makeout session. 

“What has got you so riled up?” Jojen asked as Bran’s head dipped down to press light kisses on his neck. 

Bran pushed up onto his tiptoes and tugged on Jojen’s ear lobe. “Hot tub…” He began walking backwards once again, without looking up from Jojen’s neck, forcing Jojen to be the one paying attention to where they were going. Bran’s knees hit the edge of the pool and he would have fallen in if Jojen hadn't been holding him so tight. 

“We don't have swim suits.” Jojen said, rubbing his hands across the length of Bran’s back. 

Bran slid his hands up under Jojen’s shirt and tried pulling it off but the arms around him made it impossible. “We don't need them. Obviously.” 

Jojen laughed, dropping his arms from Bran’s body so his shirt could be pulled off. Bran made quick work of the rest of both their clothes, flinging them around the edges of the hot tub. Completely naked, Jojen could see that Bran was already growing hard and it made him smirk. 

“Stop staring at my junk and get in the damn tub.” Bran laughed, stepping around to be behind Jojen and pushed him towards the water. Jojen stepped in and had barely had time to settle down before Bran was dropping down onto his lap. 

And  _ oh _ , Jojen was definitely starting to feel it now. The warmth in the tub, the way the water surrounded them, the sensation of Bran above him. Jojen slid one hand up Bran’s back to his shoulder blade and used the other to stroke Bran’s hip. 

“Well, Bran Flakes.” Jojen looked up at him, giving a half grin. “You got me in the hot tub. Now what are you going to do with me?” 

Bran grabbed Jojen’s face in his hands, throwing himself forward to connect their lips. Jojen let out a surprised moan at the heat and aggression behind Bran’s kiss, giving his boyfriend perfect access and opportunity to lick into his mouth. Jojen kissed back with everything he had in him, using his arm on Bran’s shoulder as a holding spot. His nails dug into the skin there as their bodies began rutting against each other. 

Jojen and Bran had done everything, they'd tried anything one of them had been able to think of. Jojen liked to believe they had a very healthy sex life- he sure knew they had a very active one. They'd been having sex nearly once a day if not more since the first time they'd touched each other’s cocks. But this- this was easily the thing that made Jojen feel the dirtiest. The party going on just feet away, the fact that they could be caught at any moment, the thrill and fear of it- it had Jojen shivering in Bran’s embrace.

Bran pulled away, and looked down at Jojen. “Are you okay? Are you cold?” He asked, out of breath. “You're shaking.”  

“I'm fine.” Jojen assured his boyfriend, giving him a quick peck to the lips. “Please don't stop.” 

Bran grinned, rubbing his cock against Jojen’s. “You got it.” He said before taking Jojen’s mouth again. 

When the stimulation of Bran rubbing against him became too much, Jojen reached between them and took hold of their cocks. Bran moaned out, pushing his hips up into Jojen’s grip. Jojen pulled at their cocks gently,with a slow measured pace. Bran squirmed in his lap. 

“Gods, Jojen, faster!” Bran moaned into mouth, clawing at his shoulders. Jojen tugged faster, and Bran keened loudly. Jojen licked into his mouth and kept their lips together to try to silence Bran’s loud sounds. 

Just as Jojen’s free hand slid between Bran’s cheeks, there was a distinct sound of footsteps coming towards the tub. Jojen pulled his mouth away and stilled his hand, causing Bran to let out a whine. Jojen hushed him.

“Bran?” Tommen’s distinct voice rang out through the dark yard. “Are you out here? Arya told me to come find you!” 

Bran’s eyes went wide and looked down at Jojen. Jojen pressed a finger to his lips and pushed himself lower into the tub. Water splashed over the edge onto the deck, and Jojen winced at the noise it made. 

“Bran? Come on, I know you're out here!” Tommen’s voice was getting closer, Bran leaning his head against Jojen’s shoulder to guard his body from sight. Jojen held his breath, silently praying for Tommen to give up and go back inside. 

“Go away.” Bran whispered aggressively but so quietly that Jojen himself could barely hear him. Tommen continued to call for Bran, voice and footsteps growing louder as Jojen’s heart beat faster. He was sure Bran could feel it. 

“Are you in the hot tub? Bran?” Tommen walked over and let out a loud shout. “Oh gods! I’m sorry! My bad!” Tommen stared at them with wide, scared eyes. He looked down slowly and his eyes widened further at the sight of Bran’s hard cock. “Oh.”

Bran made a low embarrassed noise and pulled Jojen’s hand over to cover him. “Tommen! When people don’t answer you, it’s because they don’t want to be found!”

“S..Sorry.” Tommen kept his eyes on Bran’s half covered crotch, face seeming to blush in the darkness.

“Dude!” Bran cried. “Go  _ away.”  _

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m going.” Tommen said, no moving or looking away. Bran let out a loud irritated noise, smacking his hands in the water. “Right sorry! Sorry, sorry!” Tommen slapped his hands over his eyes and ran back towards the party. 

“Arya did that on purpose.” Bran growled, wrapping his arms around Jojen’s neck.

“Probably.” Jojen said quietly. “But he couldn’t take his eyes off you, could he?”

Bran rolled his eyes and kissed Jojen. 


End file.
